


Eyes On You

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean Can't Stop Staring At Daniel, First Kiss, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: "I've been waiting to do that ever since I first laid my eyes on you."





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> i will go down with this fucken ship.

People like Daniel, and people like Dean weren't meant to be. It wasn't written in the stars; their paths were not destined to cross: they weren't intertwined, it wasn't fate.

And yet it happened anyway.

Dean was the typical rebel, working for who he wanted to: he was a loose cannon; he was unpredictable. Dean didn't like many people, he found them annoying, and he was close to very few people, those who were close to him were considered lucky.

And Daniel was, apparently, very lucky.

When they first met, Dean was having a good day: he'd beaten up a few punks who deserved it, and he'd even managed to get the number of the cute barista, who he'd been flirting with for weeks.

All was good, and Dean found himself in an unusually good mood, one that was immediately noticed by Seth and Roman.

"You're in a good mood today, Dean." Roman stated, and Dean nodded happily.

"It's just one of those days, Ro', everything's goin' good for once." Dean smiled back, taking a small swig of his bottled water.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Dean, you might jinx yourself." Seth said, and Dean just laughed. He wasn't superstitious like Seth was: he didn't believe in all that crap.

Seth and Roman conversed between the both of them, Dean perfectly happy to listen to them, occasionally laughing as one of them said a joke.

Dean brought the bottle to his lips, and tilted his head back as he drank, darting his eyes around.

His eyes suddenly focused on someone, a man, on the other side of the room and Dean choked on his water, coughing as he spilt it over himself. Roman and Seth just laughed, Seth pointing out, yet again, that Dean had jinxed himself.

Dean grumbled to himself, hastily wiping the water off of his favourite shirt, his eyes still focused on the man. Roman caught his eye and looked over. The mystery man standing with Kane, who loomed ominously over the man. Luckily for him, Kane seemed to be smiling, as the man talked excitedly, waving his arms around.

"Who's that guy, anyway?" Dean grumbled, still wiping off some of the water from his beard.

"Oh, that's Daniel Bryan, he's new." Roman said, giving the pair one final glance before turning his attention back to his friends.

Seth started up the conversation again, and Roman gladly joined it, but Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Daniel.

He looked annoying and Dean knew that he probably wouldn't like him, any friend of Kanes was an enemy to him. Seth gently nudged his arm, snapping his attention away from the pair.

"Dean, why'd you keep staring at him, man?" Seth asked, motioning over to him with his elbow.

"I wasn't staring, Seth," Dean said, prodding him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Sure looked like you were." Roman joined, smiling gently.

Dean whined, "Not you too, Ro'

Roman just shrugged, "Sorry, brother, but you were staring."

Dean's eyes flickered back over to Daniel and Kane, his eyes lingering on them for too long, as Daniel caught his eye, smiling at him slightly.

Dean looked away quickly, trying his hardest to not let his embarrassment show.

Dean was glad that neither Seth nor Roman saw, as he was pretty sure that they'd tease him about it for the rest of his life if they did.

Dean tries his hardest to not look at Daniel again for the rest of their conversation, only failing once or twice.

By the time they finished their conversation, Daniel and Kane had left, and Dean was slightly disappointed but glad all the same: it was hard to get someone out of your head when they're right there in front of you.

They eventually part ways, Dean heading in the opposite direction to Roman and Seth. He walks to his car, still slightly upset that his favourite shirt got ruined, all thanks to that stupid Daniel.

"Hey there, Dean is it?" A voice to his right calls, and he mentally sighs, speak of the devil.

"Yeah, that's me." Dean says, turning towards Daniel. Dean doesn't know what's wrong with him, normally he'd be tense, and probably in a fight already, but for some reason, he doesn't want to fight Daniel: a reason he can't quite put his finger on.

"Yeah, you were the one staring at me." He said, and Dean flushed slightly.

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush do you?" Dean replied, turning away and heading to his car, he was embarrassed enough for one night. Unfortunately, Daniel followed him, catching up so that they were walking side by side, and it was now that Dean realised just how small Daniel was, "What did you want anyway?" Dean grumbled, not slowing down, he really had to keep his cool in front of the new guy.

"I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Daniel." He said, and Dean stopped suddenly, turning to look at him.

Daniel held his hand out, expectantly, and Dean wanted to shake his hand, but he had a reputation to keep.

"And I don't care." He lied, if anything, Daniel intrigued him even more up close.

Daniel looked disbelievingly, "Really 'cause you staring at me for ages sounds like you don't care."

Dean chuckled lightly and looked down at Daniel's hand. Dean paused for a second and looked back up at Daniel, he then reached forward and shook his hand, he was really starting to like this Daniel guy.

It had been so long since someone had the guts to stand up to him, and Dean secretly yearned for it: everyone was scared of him, and that was no fun to anyone, so Dean was relieved that someone was brave enough to call him out.

Sure enough, when Roman and Seth found out that Dean had talked to Daniel, they teased the shit out of him, and Dean just grumbled lowly to himself whenever Daniel was brought up.

They had asked why he was at work: he didn't have a match on that particular day, and Dean just said he was going to watch some matches, he just didn't say whose matches he was going to watch.

The real reason he was there was that Daniel was in a match today, obviously, he didn't say that as Roman and Seth would just tease him, but he was actually rooting for him.

Daniel had quickly risen to the top; he was a natural in-ring prodigy, and Dean was fascinated with him. Daniel had won the match, not that Dean was studying it intensely, and came to find Dean afterwards, the ecstasy of winning still pumping through his veins.

Dean's smile came to life when he saw Daniel, congratulating him as he cooled down, the little sparkle in his eye shimmering brighter than usual.

Soon enough, Roman and Seth come back, the pair of them exchanging pleasantries with Daniel, and Dean smiles to himself, because even though they might tease him about it, they're actually good friends with Daniel, as he is with many people. Dean guesses it's because Daniel has a natural way with people and complimenting people comes as easy as breathing when you're Daniel Bryan, it's one of his, many, favourite things about him.

Dean smiles as they joke back and forth, his eyes lingering on Daniel a bit longer than they should have. Daniel catches his eye a couple of times, and Dean is instantly reminded of the first time he sees Daniel, and how much he embarrassed himself.

When the time comes to leave, Roman and Seth part ways with the others, giving Dean knowing looks as they leave. They head back to grab Daniel's bag, chatting casually to one another, but Dean can't help but notice the way that Daniel is favouring his right arm, keeping his left arm close to his stomach.

Dean opens his mouth to question it, but is stopped when they reach the locker room. Dean looks away for a second, looking down at his watch, snapping his head back up when he hears Daniel's audible wince.

"You ok, Daniel?" He asked, walking over to Daniel, who is currently clutching his left arm slightly, his bag on the floor where he dropped it.

Daniel looks up at him, shielding his arm away from Dean, as to hide his injury, and says, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I- I'm fine, just dropped my bag is all."

Dean looks at Daniel, a small frown on his face, "Daniel, there's no point in hiding it, just tell me, what's wrong?"

Daniel sighs defeatedly, showing his arm more clearly to Dean, "I- It's nothing, I swear, I just landed badly on my arm during my match, that's all."

"Do you want me to carry your bag?" Dean asked, motioning towards Daniel's bag in the floor, with his own.

Daniel's face hardened, "No, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own- ah shit!" Daniel exclaimed, dropping his bag again as he tried to pick it up.

Dean walked over and bent down to pick up Daniel's bag, "Daniel it's ok, I promise... but you should really get that hand checked out."

"It's fine." Daniel said, seemingly more to himself than Dean.

"I'll drive you back to the hotel, I don't really think you can drive with your hand like that." Dean said, and Daniel thanked him.

The drive was filled with pleasant conversations, Dean keeping an eye on Daniel's hand, hoping it wasn't too bad: he didn't like seeing Daniel in pain.

Dean insisted that he take Daniel's bag to his room, and Daniel reluctantly let him. Dean kept a close eye on him, making sure he was ok and dropped his bags off in Daniel's room.

"Do you want to stay for a bit? Least I could do." Daniel asked once they were inside, and Dean just couldn't say no.

Daniel sat down on one of the sofas, and Dean followed, sitting next to him. Dean reached out a hand to lightly touch Daniel's left arm, where he knew it wouldn't hurt. Daniel jumped in his touch, relaxing instantly when he knew it was Dean. Dean's hand softly slid down Daniel's arm, lightly grabbing Daniel's wrist, Daniel letting his hand be guided onto Dean's knee, where he gently ran his fingers over Daniel's wrist.

Daniel winced when Dean touched a sore spot, and Dean apologised hastily, being even more careful with his inspection of Daniel's wrist.

" 'M not much of a doctor, but it don't look too bad." Dean mumbled, his fingers gently running over the bruise that started to form on Daniel's wrist.

Dean slowly moved his fingers up even further, circling the inside of Daniel's palm. Dean's breath hitched ever so slightly when Daniel, closed his hand, gently, around Dean's own: he was more nervous than he'd like to admit.

Dean looked over at Daniel and smiled gently. Daniel's eyes flickered up to his eyes and he looked uncertain of what to do. Luckily, Dean had a pretty good guess.

Dean leaned in, trying to ignore his hammering heart. Their lips connected, and Dean's breath hitched, turning his body slightly so that it was a little easier. His thumb still soothingly circled the inside of Daniel's palm, and Daniel relaxed against him.

Dean knew that when Roman and Seth find out, they're going to tease him about it for years to come, but right now, Dean can't find it in him to care.

Dean can't, for the life of him, think about anything else but the way that Daniel's lips feel against his own, and how Daniel's warm body is pressed against him.

He thinks, no he knows, that he could stay there forever, Daniel's hand encased in his own, and the warm feel of Daniel against him, but he knows that he has to pull away: he feels like he's running out of air.

When they eventually do pull away, they both stay silent for a while.

It's Dean who speaks first.

"I've been waiting to do that ever since I first laid my eyes on you."


End file.
